wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chevron Amethyst
|Alias = |Species = Gems|Gems]] |Sex = Sexless |Gender Pronoun = She/Her |Gemstone = Chevron Amethyst |Gem Type = Quartz |Occupation = *Soldier (Formerly) |Alignment = *Homeworld (Formerly) *Yellow Diamond (Formerly) |Friend(s) = *Cassis Pearl |Status = Active |First Appearance = *April 8th 2017 |Weapons = Spear (Chain) Whip |Hair = White with purple highlights |Eyes = Violet |Titles = |Symbol =|Outfit = |Handedness = Left handed|Complexion = Lilac|Height = |Affiliation = |Music Theme =|Voice Actor = Michaela Dietz}} Chevron Amethyst is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. She is a defective amethyst who guards Cassis Pearl and her group to dethrone the Great Diamond Authority. Appearance Chevron Amethyst is an average sized quartz. She has a muscular build with broad shoulders, long torso, wide feet, and a thick forearm. Due to her gem placement, she's missing her entire right arm. She can construct a temporary forearm with fire to replace it. Chevron Amethyst has lilac skin with a squared jaw. She features large purple eyes, a small nose, and plump lips with purple lipstick. Her eyebrows are relatively thin. The left eyebrow is has a gap in the middle. Her hair is styled in a white half hawk, having violet highlights and a violet underlayer. The right side of her hair is marked with three braids that go around her head. One of Chevron Amethyst's ears is visibly shown. The quartz wears a sleeveless grape colored bodysuit, featuring a black color and white V designs wrapping around her chest. Her black boots share a similar design at the feet. Personality A curious and adventurous amethyst who has a love for discovering new things. Chevron Amethyst likes to explore during her free time, often letting herself wonder into new areas. But this also means she gets lost often, prompting many search parties and scoldings from Cacoxenite. She shares many traits amethysts exhibit: loves making jokes, having fun, and easily becomes cliquey with other amethysts. While she also shares their rowdiness, it's to a lesser degree. Chevron Amethyst can be rebellious, often acting against simple orders, even when asked politely. Abilities Chevron Amethyst has typical gem powers including, but not limited to, summoning her weapon, fusing, bubbling, and shape shifting. Missing an arm doesn't hinder her in any way and she can perform actions efficiently with her one arm. The only time she ever forms her other hand is when she's fighting. Skillsets: * Martial Arts: She uses her fists more often than she uses her weapon. She can create a second arm out of fire and use it as an extra punch to her blows. * Spear Whip Proficiency: Skilled in the art of spear-wielding, Chevron Amethyst uses this weapon for quick jabbing attacks against opponents. She can break the spear into segments and whirl it around like a whip to get opponents at longer distances. She only use her spear for tough fights. * Resourcefulness: Chevron Amethyst can come up with creative ways to defeat her opponent by using the environment. Unique Abilities * Pyrokinetic Constructs: From the heat generated by her gemstone, Chevron Amethyst can create objects and appendages out of fire. ** Fire Fist Launch: Chevron Amethyst can launch her fiery fist at opponents by hurling it at them. When they land, they release a small explosion. * Spin Dash: A standard ability quartz gems seem to possess. Chevron Amethyst can roll up into a fiery ball to attack enemies. History Chevron Amethyst grew from a quartz kindergarten during the colonization of Earth. She was drafted to fight in the Gem War with other quartz gems and an aristocratic gem named Cacoxenite. Whether she joined through Cacoxenite's hypnotic singing or from her own volition, she escaped with her and a large group of Gems. They land on a non-gem-inhabited planet to call their home as well as plan to usurp the Great Diamond Authority. She eventually became a guard for Cassis Pearl after Cacoxenite was dethroned. Relationships Cassis Pearl Chevron Amethyst is good friends with Cassis. She felt a lot of empathy towards her with how she was treated by Cacoxenite and ultimately wanted her removed from the group. She assisted her by convincing the other members to rise up against the aristocrat and have a freer group. But when Cassis came to power, the amethyst is beginning to worry that Cassis is starting to act similarly as her former owner. Cacoxenite Chevron Amethyst felt empathy towards the tiny gem at first, but began to grow tired of her tyrannical ways. She was become defiant to the Gem's demands, especially when put up to dangerous tasks. The amethyst eventually teamed up with Cassis Pearl to remove her. Trivia * If Chevron Amethyst and Yellow Jasper were to fuse, they'd make an Amethyst Sage Agate.http://comments.deviantart.com/62/8081394/4374737861 * Chevron Amethyst's weapon is based on Kyoko Sakura's, a character from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Gemology * Chevron amethysts are banded amethysts, a type of macrocrystalline quartz. ** They have a chemical composition is SIO2, has a MOHS scale hardness of 6.5 - 7, and has a trigonal crystal system. * Chevron amethyst is the result of V-shaped color zoning between amethyst and white quartz. * The purple color comes from iron and aluminium impurities plus high radiation. * Amethysts grow in igneous, metamorphic, and sedimentary rocks within cavities and basalt flows. * Brazil is the world's main supplier for amethysts. * Amethysts are the most popular type of quartz. * The name comes from ancient Greek, meaning “not intoxicated”. According to mythos, wearing amethyst protected the owner from drunkenness. * Chevron comes from Anglo-French word caprio meaning "rafter". It may have also come from the Latin noun caper, meaning "goat", due to the V shape resembling goat horns. * As an amethyst variety, chevron amethyst is the birthstone for February. * Metaphysically, chevron amethyst represents relaxation, peace of mind, and self-discovery. It helps remove the veils of the hidden meanings in life. The stone also provides courage, inner strength, self-awareness, and helps reduce addictions. ** Amethysts in general represent sobriety, spirituality, and contentment. It helps the wearer be able to change as well as accept it. Additionally considered a composer's and artist’s stone, it helps its owner focus and amplify their creativity. Gemstone Gallery Yellow-Jasper-and-Chervon-Amethyst.png|Yellow Jasper and Chevron Amethyst concept art. Amethyst.png|Chevron Amethyst sketch. References Category:Quartz Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Rogue Gems Category:Defective Gems Category:Purple Category:Era 1 Gems